Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for removing lead from lead-contaminated wastes and particularly from used lead storage batteries and battery debris piles. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a plurality of environmentally favorable methods useful to control dust and environmental contamination and to recover the removed lead, together with clean scrap/recyclable ebonite, hard rubbers and plastics. The methods of the present invention employ both hydromechanical separation processes and chemical separation processes using more environmentally acceptable chemicals than those employed in the prior art.